The present invention relates to a circular saw cutting machine and particularly to the technology to automatically change saws.
Generally, in a circular saw cutting machine, the central mounting hole of a circular saw is fitted on the mounting portion provided at the top end of the spindle whereupon a nut is threadedly fitted on a screw portion and tightened and fixed.
Therefore, to change the saw, the nut must be removed and attached, and it is troublesome to do this while manually holding the spindle from dragging, which requires a long time and thus reduces the workability. To solve this problem, a cutting machine is proposed that includes a cutter stocker that separately stores new cutters and used cutters, a nut runner that removes and attaches the spindle nut, and an arm that grips a cutter and swings between the spindle and the cutter stocker (for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-248672).